


So Much Bigger Than These Bones

by acornpockets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, Victorian, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornpockets/pseuds/acornpockets
Summary: Blaine is an incubus demon, a cambion born to a human woman and initiated into Asmodeus' court the moment he became of age. That was centuries ago; he's almost forgotten what few years he'd spent living a mortal life. However, that doesn't mean he's entirely accepted his place as a mere concubine in Asmodeus' court. With a rebellious nature and a thirst for independence, Blaine will get himself into plenty of adventures - and trouble.





	So Much Bigger Than These Bones

Human mortals were weak, fleeting things. One of them alone was barely enough for a snack, and more than two sessions with Blaine could be enough to kill them. The most average of their kind were pitiful and bland at best.

There were, of course, those with greater power. They could last a little longer, their essence the tiniest bit more flavorful, and it made all the difference for a hungry incubus.

Blaine was shacked up with one such mortal. Charles was a handsome, durable young man whose father was a nobleman of some sort. He serviced and housed Blaine in exchange for secrecy in regards to their relationship and his identity. It was a good arrangement.

Now it was nightfall, and the two of them were done for the night. Blaine sat near the window, peering through the curtains at the people mulling about in the street below. Few were out so late, and when Blaine let his vision unfocus he saw them as tiny, blurry pinpricks of light. Charles' was a little bit brighter, he observed, but one could easily tell that they were the same species.

Time dripped by as Blaine people-watched. Charles had long since fallen asleep, and the incubus was on his way there. His eyelids were drooping, the candle beside him worn down to a nub...

Suddenly, a pulse of energy rippled down the street, bright and loud enough to nearly send Blaine flying. His head jerked up, eyes wide, as he looked for it's source.

Squinting past the brightness and the ringing in his ears, Blaine spotted something large and monstrous lumbering it's way down the road. It stood at least ten feet tall, with broad shoulders and long, strong arms that supported it's body weight just as much as it's legs did. It was beastly, with pitch black flesh and eyes like lanterns. By the time it lifted it's head towards Blaine's window, the demon was already hastily dressing himself and rushing out of the door.

The humans on the street didn't seem to pay the creature any mind, skirting around him as though he were nothing more than an obstacle in the middle of the street. Blaine, on the other hand, marched right towards him, like a hungry moth to an energetic flame.

Now that he was closer, Blaine could glean a lot more information from the creature - both from his physical appearance and the energy rolling off of him. He was definitely a demon - built like a tank, with those claws and teeth, he was definitely from a sphere of wrath or violence. Blaine's guess was one of Beelzebub's children; he was only vaguely humanoid, with a dragon-like tail and talons, and a jaw that jutted out sharply. He sat on his haunches in the middle of the street, leaning on his knuckles, staring down at Blaine with those white lantern-eyes.

" _ **Incubus**_ ," he said. He opened his mouth to speak, revealing a tongue that glowed the same color as his eyes. His voice was deep enough that it seemed to radiate from the earth, rather than from his throat. " _ **So you are what I was sent here for**_." 

It felt as though a stone had dropped into Blaine's stomach. Of course, he would never encounter a creature such as this purely by chance. It had been sent here.

"What-" Blaine began, already flustered and at a loss for words. A rarity for him, a demon whose charm and poise was a necessity for survival. "Who sent you here?" he asked, as though he didn't already know the answer.

" ** _The Prince of the Second Circle. I believe you know him well_** ," the beast told him. Blaine could have sworn that it was smirking. " _ **Asmodeus is, after all, your master**_."

Blaine didn't answer, only pursed his lips. He was frustrated, and angry - not just with Asmodeus, or with the being he'd sent to hunt him down, but with himself, for walking right into their trap.

" _ **He has informed me that you are prone to running off when you are upset**_ ," the creature continued. " _ **He sends me as an apology**_." 

That caught him by surprise. Asmodeus did not  _share_. He certainly did not do things with his concubines' enjoyment in mind, especially not when that enjoyment didn't involve him. It just went to show how desperate Asmodeus was to have his brothel be complete again.

"And..." Blaine began, although the words were already difficult to get out. "If I refuse his gift?" 

" ** _You have the right to. But you must still return home_** ," the beast said. 

"I don't want to go back," Blaine said, squaring his shoulders. "You go back to the court, and tell him I won't go back there." Surely this demon wouldn't drag Blaine back by force, right? It would be a waste of Asmodeus' efforts if his goods were returned to him damaged. 

But the beast lifted his huge head towards the window, and Blaine knew that it would not be that simple.

" _ **It would be a shame for this gift to go to such waste, then**_ ," the creature pointed out. Once again, Blaine's stomach dropped. " _ **Your human can barely survive a few rounds with you - do you think it could survive something like me?**_ " 

That was it, then. Blaine had no choice in the matter. He had to go home.

Damn him. He had gotten attached.

The decision was made in a matter of seconds. He would return with the messenger - but he might as well have some fun, and a good meal, beforehand.

With a heavy sigh, Blaine reached forward to lift one of those large, clawed hands off of the ground, and headed towards a tiny side street. The creature obediently followed. Hiding was unnecessary, as the creature's glamour was strong enough that they could've fucked in the middle of the street and no one would notice, but it made Blaine feel moderately better about this, having some privacy.

Moments later and the creature had already gotten to work. His claws easily tore through trousers that were far too tight for Blaine anyways. Powerful arms pinned him against the wall, quite a ways above the ground, as if he weighed nothing. The creature's head tucked itself between Blaine's thighs, sniffing at his scantily clothed, already leaking dick, and for a moment Blaine forgot why he'd come in the first place.

"Do you have a name?" Blaine asked him, legs draped easily around the beast's shoulders, barely able to fully wrap around his neck. He was already breathless - it was almost pathetic how quickly he'd fallen apart. 

" _ **I am called the Aubrtaur,**_ " the demon replied. That was the last thing he said, before ducking his head back between Blaine's legs.

Some point along that line Blaine's underwear was discarded. Every muscle was pulled taut, and he squirmed in the Aubrtaur's grip as that long, glowing tongue slid around his dick. It was pure, self indulgent pleasure, but even the small drips of energy coming from the Aubrtaur as a result of it were nearly more than poor Charles could provide in over a week's worth of fucking.

That tongue was like a separate limb altogether. It was slick, covered in a strange, viscous, slippery substance that dripped down Blaine's shaft and balls, leaving a glowing trail down to the dirty sidewalk. Blaine, suspended in midair, was going crazy over it.

"Your tongue," he demanded, the muscles of his thighs already clenched tightly from an oncoming orgasm. He didn't want to come yet, for fear that the Aubrtaur would stop. He'd barely gotten a taste yet. "Put it in my ass." 

The Aubrtaur obeyed.

He flipped Blaine around as though he weighed nothing. The claws on his thumbs tore through the rest of Blaine's clothes, the tattered remains of Charles' best vest and dress shirt left to soak in a dimly glowing puddle on the ground beneath them. Blaine's body, _burning_ with hunger, shuddered when completely exposed to the cool night air.

That tongue was already worming it's way into his ass. It wasn't much of a struggle ( _Blaine was plenty loose already, the Aubrtaur had Charles to thank for that_ ) but no less maddening. Blaine gasped, loudly, and once again the muscles in his thighs tightened, this time around the Aubrtaur's tongue.

The Aubrtaur growled, a vibration coming from deep in his chest, and pressed closer. His head was completely beneath Blaine now, supporting his body. Blaine glanced down, saw that mouth full of fangs, felt that hot breath against his bare skin. He felt the Aubrtaur's tongue working him open. Hot, flexible muscle, twisting and flexing inside of him, was enough to reduce Blaine to a whimpering mess.

Something changed in the air around him. Another look down, past the Aubrtaur's face, and Blaine realized that the creature's own dick had been unsheathed. The organ was growing now, swelling and oozing a glowing white substance from it's tip in response to the sight and taste of the incubus around the Aubrtaur's tongue. It wanted to join in.

"Fuck," Blaine gasped out, fingers wrapped tightly around the horns sprouting from the Aubrtaur's head. He clenched, again, around the Aubrtaur's tongue, feeling it slide around as it coated his insides in slippery spit. " _Fuck_. Wait, let me - turn me around." 

The Aubrtaur did just that. He flipped Blaine over, again, until he was hanging upside down with his back to the wall and a monstrous tongue still digging into his ass.

The Aubrtaur hunched over as if he knew exactly what Blaine wanted to do, lowering him down until he was eye level with that oozing, throbbing cock. Blaine stared it down, for a long moment, licking his lips and twitching at every squirm and jerk of the Aubrtaur's tongue.

He reached out, resting a hand against the Aubrtaur's stomach. It was coated in dark, curly hair, all the way down to his groin. Blaine buried his fingers in it, and yanked himself closer.

His other hand wrapped around the Aubrtaur's dick. It was  _big_ \- Blaine could barely get his fingers around it.

It was the Aubrtaur's turn to squirm.

His response to Blaine's lips sliding around the tip of his dick were less extreme than Blaine's, but still noticeable. He grunted, jerked forward slightly, stuffed his tongue deeper into Blaine's ass. Blaine dragged his own tongue over the tip of the Aubrtaur's dick, gathering up all of that tempting, glowing cum. It held the familiar bitterness of all the other cum that Blaine had ever tasted, if not even stronger.

With a low growl, the Aubrtaur abruptly withdrew his  tongue, and practically threw the incubus to the ground.

Blaine remained on his stomach in the filth and squalor of the human city, belly to the ground. His ass was in the air, and the Aubrtaur's saliva leaked out of it, glowing faintly in the dark shadows of their surroundings. Blaine looked over his shoulder at the creature now looming over him, sweaty curls sticking to his forehead.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked breathlessly, managing a smirk. "I don't bite." 

" _ **I**_ ," the Aubrtaur replied, his breath hot against Blaine's face. " _ **Will not be finished before I've been inside of you**_." 

With one quick, deep thrust, he fulfilled that promise, and Blaine's bones turned to jelly.

The alley fell silent but for the sound of skin slapping against skin, and even that sound soon slowed to gentle grunts as the Aubrtaur rocked into Blaine's ass, buried to the hilt. How Blaine managed to fit all of him inside, he didn't know. All he knew that he was full, fuller than he'd ever been with cock or food, and it was the greatest he'd ever felt.

They stayed like that, the Aubrtaur taking his time, edging himself towards completion. When he finally came, Blaine felt like he could overflow. That cock was slowly, inch by inch, eased out of him, but it's absence was still sudden enough that Blaine felt like he could cry.

He shuddered, forehead flat against the filthy concrete made even filthier by their union. Blaine could see between his legs from here, see the thick, fluorescent goop that dripped from his ass and onto the ground.

The Aubrtaur fell silent, the only way Blaine could tell he was still there being his panting, as he slowly collected himself.

Finally, one of those strong hands grabbed Blaine by the shoulder. At first Blaine, still extremely full and overstimulated, flinched away from the touch.

The Aubrtaur pulled him into a sitting position, until Blaine was finally kneeling on the concrete, leaning comfortably against the creature's hairy chest. Slowly, he looked up at the Aubrtaur's face, knowing that he must look completely wrecked.

Gently, the Aubrtaur lifted his hand, touching a claw against Blaine's dirty cheek.

" _ **Let's get you home**_."


End file.
